A Piece of Your Heart
by Velvet Masquerade
Summary: A book of poems I've scribbled down over time. Originally written in 2011, fixed up in 2013-14.
1. Window Ledge

**A Piece of Your Heart**

_By, Velvet Masquerade_

**Chapter 13: Window Ledge**

_Note; Hi, guys. Sorry for such slow updates; school's hacking away at my laptop time. In honor of the upcoming holidays, I have a poem that has absolutely nothing to do with the holidays. Don't worry- I'll scribble something down for Christmas. 8D_

** Window Ledge**

_Don't go,_

_Don't leave me,_

_Don't take everything I've ever had,_

_And throw it all away._

_If you must,_

_Just plunge a knife,_

_Right through my heart,_

_Take the pain away._

_I heard you dropped the glass,_

_Shattered my heart,_

_Just the other day._

_I now stand,_

_On the window ledge,_

_Watching the day fade._

_A fatal slip,_

_A drastic fall,_

_And I drop towards the street._

_There is no hand,_

_No window ledge_

_To save me today. _

_I land hard, _

_Crack my skull,_

_Watch the blood fly._

_And there you are,_

_Watching me, _

_From the window ledge._

_I then realize,_

_I did not fall,_

_But was pushed,_

_To my fate~_


	2. This World (Updated)

**A Piece of Your Heart**

By, Velvet Masquerade

Chapter 1; This World

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I have decided to revamp my story a bit, updating the author's notes and taking out a few stupid bits. I hope you don't mind the changes! This was written by me back in 2011! _

This World

I stare out my frosty window

At a world covered in snow

I long for spring

To see the world grow

But I diminish the thought

This world will never grow

This world is polluted

This world is gray

Why can't they all see

A nicer, greener way?

I think of all those people

Those poor, poor people

Who have nothing

But a soul to stand on...


	3. Listen (Updated)

**A Piece of Your Heart**

By, Velvet Masquerade

Chapter 2; Listen

_Author's Note: Oh-kay, more updated chapters! I'm actually not sure if I'm the one who wrote this or not. I'm pretty sure I am... yeah, yeah, it was me. Anyways, another 2011 poem! xD_

Listen

Silver winds blow through the trees

Listen to the sound of leaves

Rushing water passes by

The sound of nature is alive

Listen to the hawks wings flap

Listen to the old twigs snap

Each is music

Of it's own

Singing it's song, all alone

Now enjoy all the sounds

Absorb every bit around

Listen to the sound

Of the forest


	4. Puppetmaster

**A Piece Of Your Heart**

y, Impossible and Unstoppable

**Chapter 4: Puppetmaster**

_Echo's Note: Guess what? Im back! Whee! And my update this time is reflected on whats going on in my life. Yes, this time this poem is from me. Im not going to hold you up! go go read!_

**Puppetmaster**

( I made it for a girl named Emma, who used to be my friend but is now hated by every ounce of me. )

Shes an unsloved mystery

A puzzle unfinished

I used to admire her for that

For I am an open book

I now realize I was wrong

To admire the Puppetmaster,

A ringleader,

A player,

A Blame-It-On-Her-inator.

Courage,

I thought _I _had none

In reality

I skyrocket above her

We all do.

She thinks shes so perfect

I disaggree.

She thinks she always gets

Better scores then me.

I have friends, family, hope

She has her dirty rotten house on the dead end of life.

But deep down,

I still admire,

The one they call Puppetmaster.

_Another poem for my adoring veiwers! Ta da! Please review! Thanks!_


	5. Death

A** Piece Of Your Heart**

By, Impossible and Unstoppable

**Chapter 5: Death**

_Echo's Note: Guess who's back! Das right, MEE! The winner of the contest was Its All in the Pen, with her name, Twistedthorn. Love it, Dawnie~ Now, I'll stop struggling to open my bottle of strawberry-kiwi Vitamin Water and get to the poem! - rubs hand - Owwies, that thing's hard to open.._

**Death**

( Cuz I felt like it~)

I scream and thrash,

But he holds tight.

I dont think I'll see,

The mornings light.

Please, God, please!

Spare my life!

My ex-boyfriend and his wife..

His rope lashes tround my neck

Her hands tighten, I cannot see

A wave of black washes over me.

I am dead now, or part of me.

My soul lingers, cant you see?

My death will come, a blow to some

While others will shout with glee...

_HA! I opened it! Yay, Vitamin Water! I can imagine rainbows and unicorns frolicking in this poem!_

**_Contest_ #2:**What is my favorite ice cream flavor?

Hint: I like it in a cone with chocolate sprinkles.


	6. The Angel and The Forgotten

**A Piece Of Your Heart**

By, Velvet Masquerade.

**Chapter 6: The Angel and The Forgotten**

_Echos Note: Ah, a new penname! And a soon-to-be new avvie. Velvet Masquerade is also my name on ChickenSmoothie, for those of you who have an account there. A don't have much to say at the moment. Happy day after Thanksgiving! The winner of the contest was Its All in the Pen, for saying mint chocolate chip! Have a Mintsong plushy! Second place goes to RainbowPuffin, for cookie dough! This next two poems are by by best friend, Its All in the Pen! The first one is short so..yeah. And no, I didn't tell her the answer to my contest, she guessed. I havent been out for ice cream with her since forever, so she wouldn't know. _

**The Angel**

( Dont know why she did it, its just cool.)

She flew with grace

By the night

Clothed in black

And gleaming white.

The stars coldly glimmered,

The moon faintly shimmered,

And she was swallowed,

Into,

The dark twilight.

_;3 I just find that one cool, not sure if you do. OK! Next poem!_

**The Forgotten**

( Her favorite poem made by herself~)

The moon,

Hiding in it's shadows.

A shard of fire that runs,

From the

Darkness

That is raining

Upon them.

It's light gait

Lighting

The dark sky.

A star hangs in the outskirts,

With many others,

Who wait for someone

To name then all.

For someone

To remember them.

For someone

To count them

One by one.

But for now,

They are,

Forgotten.

_Theres the second one! All credit goes to her! _

**Contest #3: **What are my 2 favorite Green Day song?

Hint: Something to do with God and something to do with America.


	7. Regret and Anger

**A Piece Of Your Heart**

By, Velvet Masquerade

**CHapter 6: Regret and Anger **

_Echo's Note: Hey, y'all. I'm in major bittersweet right now. My braces are killing me but Its All in the Pen, three of my other friends and I are all going to an indoor trampoline park on Wednesday! Bittersweet! The winners of the contest are Rainbow And Pastry Puffin Co and The Silence Is Deafening. Rainbow won first place for being the first person to say American Idiot, which is correct. Silence was second with Time Of Your Life. You both get lollipops with my face carved into them, any flavor you want~ _

**Regret**

( Emma, Emma, Emma...)

You don't know what you've said,

Sure, fine, whatever.

You don't know what nerve you've hit,

Until it dies forever.

All those times you played me,

Played me for a fool,

Gave me the chance to realize,

What you really could do.

Now I fight back,

My army stands strong,

While yours crumbles to bits,

You though you would win,

Ha, bring it.

A small part of me,

Still regrets losing our friendship,

But it will always be,

A little part...

_R&R, folks, R&R! PEACE OUT, VELLIE HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!_

**Contest #4: **What do I use when I go on forums and answer PMs?

**Extra Credit: **That was the most recent book series I read?

**Extra Extra Credit: **What time zone do I live in?


	8. Love Me Back

**A Piece Of Your Heart**

By, Velvet Masquerade

**Chapter 7: Love Me Back**

_Vellie's Note: Just to start it off, I am SO sorry I haven't been updating. Private school prep has taken up all of my time, and yeah...So, I am very sorry. The winner of my contest is Melody of Misery, for getting 2-3 questions, since nobody could get the first one. The answers are way old, now that I have a laptop, but the answers were my trusty iPad, the East Coast, and PJatO. Again, so sorry. This poem was written from the perspective of my crush learning that I am going to private school next year. Its more of my fantasy then truth, but I couldn't help myself..._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me Back<strong>

( Reason listed above. )

In your own little world

With few friends

How do you get by?

You last until the end.

You stand strong

When you know you're right

I wish with you,

To spend the rest of my life.

You, darling

Are the one for me,

No matter what my friends may say,

How you don't deserve me,

I will always be there for you.

It breaks my heart,

Deep inside,

To know you are leaving,

To a different school,

A different world,

Without even letting me know,

If you love me back...

* * *

><p><em>There it is~<em>

Contest Number...5? 4?

What is my favorite Paramore song?

What is my favorite Fireflight song?

Who wrote the song The Kill?

Am I awesome?

_The fourth question should be a yes, mind you. :3 Happy hunting, my lovely friends!_

~Vellie


	9. Reach My Goal

**A Piece Of Your Heart**

By, Velvet Masquerade

**Chapter 8: Reach My Goal**

_Vellie's Note: I am planning on publishing at least two more chapters after this one, just to fill in the debt of not updating I owe you all. My contest remains the same since I haven't given any of you any time to answer it yet. Starting this chapter, I will start giving out more rewards to the correct guessers. I am looking for story ideas if anyone has any suggestions. This poem is called Reach My Goal, and yes, all of these poems are mine. If I make any spelling errors, its because its 3:00 AM and I am doing an all-nighter with Melody of Misery._

* * *

><p><strong>Reach My Goal<strong>

( No reason, I was bored. )

Just leave me alone,

Leave me be,

I can't be with you,

If I can't see,

I am blinded,

Blinded by words,

Words so hurtful,

So hateful,

They're as sour,

As lemon curd,

I feel like a crack,

Some dust,

Some unimportant rust,

Rusty mind,

Rusty soul,

I will never,

Reach my goal...

* * *

><p><em>There, complete. This one is actually a bit old, but I felt like pulling it up. If I also sound depressed, ..Shine. is being mean to Melody of Misery and I, and we haven't talked in days. Melody is keeping me from going insane, but still. Good night, everyone!<em>

_Vellie~_


	10. Everbloom

**A Piece of Your Heart**

****By, Velvet Masquerade

**Chapter 10: Everbloom**

_Authors Note: Hiya, everybody. Long time so see, hehe...Sorry about that. I have your contest answer. XD Three prizes go to The Silence is Deafening, for answering #2 with Stand Up, #3 with 30 Seconds to Mars, and #4 with "Hell yeah." Yay, Silence! :D #1 was Decode, but meh. This is Everbloom, with my usual dediction with the repulsive maggot named Emma. _**  
><strong>

**Everbloom**

Flowers burst

Sunlight blinds you

Birds sing loudly

But she's behind you

No girl can enjoy

The everbloom

If she's there

Plotting your doom

But the trees still cast

A wonderful glow

Against the grass

The leaves still blow

Everbloom, everbloom,

I cannot feel you

Because she is there

What I say is true

Nobody sees her

All but us

There is nobody

I can trust

Everbloom

Everbloom

Make me bloom

Make me bloom

Like the good girl should

_So...? Was it good? I like it. _

**Contest 6, I think: **WHAT...is The Sugar Girl's best friends name? I would also love some reviews on that story. ^^

_Well, good luck to you all and happy Early St. Pattys day!_


	11. Eris

**A Piece of Your Heart**

By, Velvet Masquerade

**Chapter 11: Eris**

_Hello, my pretties. With many recent events, including mean girls eating my chocolate and having a glass framed photo fall on my head at a resturant, I am back to my beloved FanFiction, and my lovely viewers. You guys never answered my question, but the answer was Marie Cocoa. So, yeah. I originally wrote this poem for a contest. Long story short, I was never told the answers of that contest. Anywho, enjoy~_

(( By the by, Eris is the Greek goddess of chaos, strife and fear ))

Strife and discord

Chaos and fear

Eris stands tall

Making your tears

Haunting you

Wanting you

Blinding you

Finding you

Eris is there

You'll never know when

But Eris is there

Until the end

_Here we go~ Until next time, ducklings. _

**Contest #7: Who, is the person on my avatar, and what is she doing? **


	12. Photographs

**A Piece of Your Heart**

By, Little Stone Roses

**Chapter 12: Photographs**

_Well, hello, my darlings. It seems you have stumbled across my poetry book, which has long gone dry. I am back though, with one more try. A spark of life, a darling review, and I may write, a poem for you~_

**_Photographs _**

Look at those photographs

Every time they make me laugh

All the good times we had

Together

Look at those broken dreams

Every time they make me scream

How together was lost

Forever

But now we've mended our ways

I think they're here to stay

But the past

Is much too clever

Remember those photographs

Every time I used to laugh

All the good times we had

Together

_Have fun, my sweets, and have a good night. I shall see your replies, by mornings light~_


	13. Shadows of Our Past

**A Piece of Your Heart**

By, Velvet Masquerade

**Chapter 12: Shadows of Our Past**

_Vellie's Note: No, I haven't given up on this story. But since it's been forever since I've updated, I figured I should probably put up a new poem for you guys. Enjoy~ :3_

Shadows of Our Past

Shadows are lurking

Outside of these doors

They're behind that painting

Under the wood floors

They lurk in

The windowpanes

Trying not to be overcome

By our foul game

These shadows-

They're not evil at all

They just want peace

Instead of parks and malls

These shadows

Are the ghosts of our pasts

The pilgrims and farmers

Who just want to last

Quill and ink

Parchment in hand

I shall bring these ghosts

Back into our land 

_I hope you liked it! See you next time! :D_

~Velvet Masquerade~


	14. Different Hues

**A Piece of Your Heart**

By, Velvet Masquerade

Chapter 14; Different Hues

_Author's Note: Holy mother of all things, it has been exactly fourteen months since I last uploaded a poem! I am horrible, I know. Anyways, this poem was written for a class of mine last year, and I found it today whilst searching through some old documents. I hope you enjoy it!_

Different Hues

random colors tossed around

reds, yellows, blues

shirts, pants, everything

all of different hues

clothes thrown into a big suitcase

a black bag that flew

among other bags, through the sky

all of different hues

packing, packing

flying to pursue

a dream, near or far

each one of a different hue

and each one

up to you


End file.
